Partial support is requested for the 2002 for the 2002 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids, to be held June 2-7, 2001, at Roger Williams University, Bristol, Rhode Island. The purpose of the conference is to encourage the transfer of ideas and information within the community of scientists working at the forefront of research on the structure and function of nucleic acids. The topics addressed during the meeting are vital to all areas of the biomedical sciences, including genetics, gene expression, organization of sub-cellular components, and cancer biology. Because of its breadth, the Nucleic Acids Gordon Research Conference attracts scientists with physical, chemical, and biological backgrounds. Thus, this meeting continues to play a seminal role in the field, despite the proliferation of more specialized meetings. The 2002 conference will emphasize the mechanisms of fundamental biological processes including transcription, protein synthesis, DNA replication and chromosome maintenance. The nine sessions of the meeting in 2001 are as follows: (1) DNA Replication and Repair, (2) Transcription, (3) DNA Recombination, (4) RNA Processing and Transport, (5) Polymerases, (6) DNA Replication and Repair, (7) Ribosomes and Translation, (8) Ribozymes, (9) Chromosome Structure and Replication. The Conference is designed to bring together prominent senior scientists, junior investigators and students with interests in research on nucleic acids. Participants have been invited to the 2002 Conference based on their scientific accomplishments, or their potential for careers in nucleic acids research. The speakers and session chairs are balanced in age, gender, and nationality. Every effort is being made to include and feature junior faculty, postdoctoral researchers and students in addition to establish investigators. Ample time is allotted for discussion following formal lectures. Poster sessions and optional recreational activities will stimulate informal interactions among participants.